


It's Never Too Late

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Genji still tries to be honorable in his own ways, Self Loathing, The start of fluff, This is from Tumblr, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: Angela spends plenty of time thinking about her patient on her first day back in Overwatch.





	It's Never Too Late

The sun was slowly letting it’s grip of the sky lax, the slanting light catching the dust in the air. A steaming mug of coffee sat on the desk, the warmth leaving a small ring around it. Doctor Angela Ziegler had taken her place behind the desk of the lead medical office, and was now staring up at the ceiling. Her nails tap against the arm of the chair, a mindless action while she was lost in thought of the world. 

_Should we even be doing this? By recalling Overwatch, we are breaking many international laws. Couldn’t it just disturb what little peace there in the world? Like swatting at a hornet, could we not just cause Talon to lash out further? Then again, what do I know about peace?_

Sitting forward, the woman gestured at the desk, activating a sensor that began the holoscreen projection. It had been six years, but none of her passwords were forgotten. It took a bit of digging and reaffirming Athena that it really was her, through retinal and voice scans, but slowly Angela made her way into classified files. The files of her patients. 

Searching through, she hesitated with her fingers above Genji’s name, the letters bright and glaring. Taking a deep breath, Angela let the file open, and quickly multiple pages began to spread out. The first few were basic information, many of the gaps blank because of how little knowledge there was of his childhood. She scanned past, searching out some of the notes from meetings over the course of his time with Blackwatch, guilt pressing further on her with each piece. 

_“Why did you do this to me?”_

Because I thought you would want to live.

_“How is being a monster anything to be happy about?”_

I didn’t want to make you a weapon. They pressed me.

_“Why couldn’t you let me die in peace?”_

The doctor swallows thickly as she looks to the blueprints of all the cybernetics necessary to bring him back from the brink. When she had been performing the surgeries, developing the technology, Angela had thought he would be glad to be alive. She had known that Genji would have a debt to pay, that the Shimada clan had been a target for some time, but to live had seemed better at the time.

_“I hate that I am alive.”_

Enlarging different sections of the cybernetics, she continued to observe her work. Smiling at the way the pieces connected, the materials that worked together. In her mind, Genji was a piece of medical artistry, one that without outside forces, would live a long and healthy life. Angela couldn’t help but wonder if he hated her still for not giving him a choice, if he would want to come back to this new attempt at saving the world or not. 

Unable to stand looking at her choices and mistakes any longer, Angela pushed herself away from the desk, the coffee rippling slightly in the mug. The holoscreen projection flickers for a moment but doesn’t fall, continuing to cast it’s blue hue into the room, competing against the warm auburn of the setting sun. Moderate and professional pumps click on the floor with each brisk step to the window where she rested her forehead against the glass. The woman let out a sigh, fogging her view of the old training grounds outside.

Perhaps she had made another mistake in coming here. 

“Doctor Ziegler!” A familiar voice echoed through the main medical wing, pulling her attention back to the present. Waves of anxiety washed over her, making her eyebrows knit. Angela pushed herself off the window and brushed the smudges from the glass. Clearing her through and rolling back her shoulders, she spoke.

“I’m in my office.”

Genji’s steps were near silent as he walked through the door, his posture relaxed and nonthreatening. Confusion crawled over Mercy’s face as she took in the silver mask and green lights. It was obvious to her who this was, yet the change was still a surprise. Before she could speak, Genji carefully removed his mask, setting in onto the desk next to the now cool coffee. 

He takes her hands into his and bows his head, looking at the way their fingers looked next to one another. Soft flesh and hard metal. Amber eyes sought blue eyes, both filled with nerves.

“Angela…I am unsure where to even begin with everything we have to discuss…but I do know that I must apologize. I know now that you did not choose to make me like this, only that you wanted to keep me alive. To give me another chance. For this, I must thank you. I hope that it’s not too late.” 

There was silence as Angela searched his face, looking over the scars that she had taken so long to take care of, to heal to where they were. 

“It is never too late, Genji.”


End file.
